Bloody Mist, Story of a Bloody Shadow
by ThunderDew
Summary: It started as a rainy day when Naruto's life flipped upside down. Searched for constantly, by Anbu and Root, he adopted a new name. The Bloody Shadow, feared swordsman of Kiri. Eh, complications occuring
1. Prologue

What's up? It's ThunderDew here bringing you my first fic! So shut-up and read. And keep in mind... If this chapter really does suck, I'll try to rewrite it. Comments are appreciated, except the flames. Me no like flames. Anyway, I'll try to make this as non-comic as possible.

For Example: No Face-vaulting

No Big-Head Jutsu ...(Is that even considered a Ninja Art?)

No Puppy-Dog Pleading stuff... Unless It really contributes to the theme I'm going for.

I'll still add some funny happenings there and again. But come-on? Really? I'm not really a fan of the thing mentioned up there ^.

Also, you **WILL **need to know information of Naruto for this to make sense to you. Because I'm not going into detail on the whole "A Giant fox is running rampant through Konoha!". You should know that already.

Well, I hope you enjoy. This is just a prolouge so... yeah.

**Prologue:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi let out a sigh as he looked over his village. He looked tired, because of his work, the behaviour of his village, and a certain little blond-headed child.

Naruto was his name, a six year old boy who just recently joined the academy and holder of the very thing that nearly destroyed them all.

At the mention of the demon, Sarutobi's stoic face turned to a grim frown. 'It shouldn't have happened the way it did, but Minato was so stubborn...' Out of his muse, the Hokage thought of the bundle of joy Minato left behind. He let out a hearty chuckle as he remembered the recent prank Naruto pulled...

He turned to the village once again. It was raining terribly hard, so much so that it was batting against the window like a whip. The sky was covered, and the streets dark. It gave Sarutobi the chills. He always had that feeling when something was about to go wrong. Oh, how he was right. His stoic face came back on as his previous Council meeting invaded his mind again.

That Danzo, he was such the thorn in Sarutobi's side. He asks again and again to have the boy as a weapon, to use in battle over Konoha's enemies. It was a foolish idea in Sarutobi's eyes. He wasn't going to let the Fourth's son be used as a weapon. To be truthful, he has tried to stop people from joining ROOT, because of the emotionless state they wield. People need choices, if they don't they simply aren't of the right mind. In other words, if Naruto was a child of any other person, he would never subject them to that 'training'. He would fight tooth and nail to keep the lad safe from Danzo.

He was surprised to see a dripping wet ANBU burst through the door.

"Hokage-sama! Someone has taken Naruto!"

"Nani?"

* * *

Sarutobi arrived to the scene of a... totally leveled apartment building, complete with it's own set of multiple craters.

"Report!"

"Hokage-sama! A unknown enemy surprised the ANBU guarding the boy, setting off a few exploding tags, here and there."

'Well, that explains the craters...'

"The man was soon out-numbered. Seeing no-way out, he slit his throat with a kunai. We have no Id. Of him but on the back of the mask he was wearing, there was Kanji for 'Root'."

'Of course, Danzo would have something behind this..."

"What of the boy?"

" That's the thing sir! He is no where to be found! We have looked, but this rain is masking any scent, and the lone ninja had us confused for awhile. We suspect another ninja might of ki-"

The ninja stopped mid-sentence when the Hokage seemingly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The last thing he heard Sarutobi say was...

"I'm to old for this..."

**End**

**

* * *

**

Whud do yah think so far?

It'll be awhile until the title's name comes up, but this is what it does, it will be a feared technique known to many ninja, the end for the Jinchūriki Yagura, the famous technique of Kirigakure's Bloody Shadow. Akakimou, or Bloody Mist Blanket.

Now, I found out that that to make jutsu names you just take part of the word. So Aka means bloody, Kiri means Mist, and moufo mean Blanket. Combining them makes Akakimou. I'll be using this method for other Blood Techniques. And no, Naruto won't be a vampire or any sort of thing like that. Although, the thing he will use for the blood techniques, will be his fallen enemies, well the stronger ones anyway. Blood does carry Chakra, even if remnants. So the more chakra an enemy has, the more dense, and powerful the blood.

Also the blood, if powerful enough, can transform water droplets in the air to take on a red haze, which can confuse an enemy. The blood would absorb the oxygen in the air, so now you see why the mist is so deadly.

Anyway, I'll see you when I actually get a chapter done. I'll make it more relaxed next time, I just wanted to start on this story!


	2. Chapter 1

**FIXED IT!**

Hey All! Glad You could read the next chapter! Sorry that it took so long. I'll give more information at the bottom of the Chapter. Until then enjoy!

**Chp 1: It sucks to be Kidnapped**

...Approximately 1 hour before Kidnapping...

... Anbu Operatives: Weasel and Tiger...

It was raining. It was raining very, very hard. And too darn cold for Tiger's tastes. It was irritating, but that would happen to you if you sat in a tree for the past week watching the little demon sleep. And by demon, he means the pranking is getting out of hand. Had you there for a second, huh?

Back to the point. It was freezing. That he had to admit. Huddling up to the tree he and his supposed partner were situated in, he settled into a more comfortable position, his wet cloak soaking his clothes underneath. Shuddering at the coldness, he set his gaze at his teammate.

'Weasel' was a mystery. An anomaly to his comrades. The man was as cold as ice, not so much a bad temper towards others, but the feeling that even if he was your ally, you couldn't shake the feeling he would slit your throat at any moment.

He gave a snort when he remembered the confused look Itachi gave him when he reached out to shake his hand.

The man at the moment was at the top of the tree, staring at the giant moon beyond the apartment complex Naruto lived in.

Briefly looking to the moon as well, he thought it was odd you could see it at all through this heavy rain. It brought a smile to see such a beautiful sight on such a soddened day. He also thought what must be going through Itachi's mind at the moment. No doubt about his 1-year old baby brother. It was interesting to see the Iceberg known as Itachi melt in but a second the moment he saw his brother.

Returning his gaze to the apartment, he thought a good walk might do to ease his cramps, and get his soaked clothes an opportunity to dry.

Bringing his gaze to the man a few feet above him, he gave a silent command that he was going to scout the perimeter. Itachi gave a glare of un-approval, but he conceded seeing as Tiger didn't seem to have any room for argument.

Jumping to the ground quietly, Tiger casually took his mask off. No need to be recognized as an Anbu aimlessly wandering the streets. Walking out of the shadows, he walked the desolate streets, soaked in the icy rain. Walking underneath an overhang, he breathed a sigh of relief when he notice the absence of rain. After leaning against the nearest wall, he looked towards the apartment.

It would have looked like a beautiful apartment, if only the owner would have spent the money in keeping it maintained. The outside wood was covered in chipped paint, some faded in other spots and some spots not painted at all. Graffiti decorated the outside wall. Many with undeciferable words. On the uncovered wood, 'demon' was etched into many places. Glass was strewn everywhere, much of it from the apartment itself.

All in all, it was a horrible place to live, and certainly not a place a six-year-old should live.

Looking toward the left, then to the right, Tiger started walking around the rest of the apartment. Head held low and rain pounding his just-dry cloak. He walked quickly and quietly back towards Itachi's position. Sinking into the shadows again, he donned his mask once more. He will protect this child.

Jumping onto the familiar tree limb, he settled into a crouch. Glancing quickly to his partner, he saw Itachi deep in thought. Pulling out a kunai, Tiger settled into an easy defensive pose. He could only wonder what was now going on in Itachi's head, enough to not be aware of his surroundings. Something was coming, he knew it.

...

... With Itachi...

Itachi was confused. So much so then ever before. Why? His little brother and a certain blonde haired boy.

With his brother Sasuke, he didn't understand how he could jump past all of his defenses in just a look, or how a smile would make Itachi break into a wide grin.

Looking toward the moon for comfort, he couldn't help but marvel at it's beauty, even in the pouring rain. It really did bring comfort.

Itachi frowned. Yet another thing he didn't understand.

He then brought his thoughts to Naruto. The boy was an enigma.

He smiled nearly all the time, wore an ugly shade of orange, and wore strange goggles on his head, most likely a gift from the Hokage. Even with the horrible attacks on his person, the boy continued to aggravate the villagers with pranks. Be would be kicked out of stores, picked on, and spit on, but he would never let his smile waver. If it was him, he would of killed every villager by now, but then again, maybe that was Naruto's fate. Even if he bared a heavy burden, he would still see the beauties in life.

Itachi looked to the moon once more. This was one of the beauties he has seen many times, but what was Naruto's treasure? He chuckled when he remembered his thought about Naruto's fate. He better stop that before he becomes like one of those Hyuuga.

He looked down to see Tiger in a defensive position, as ready as ever.

He reached for his kunai immediately as several whistles were heard throughout the air. With several thuds against the tree, both Anbu members disappeared, reappearing in another tree as the one they were just in exploded, splinters of wood flying everywhere. Both of the Anbu set to work.

The hostile showed itself in the middle of the street, arms set in throwing motion.

With several throws, row upon row of exploding kunai rained down on the Anbu, the fires snuffed out almost as soon as they started because of the rain, but both Anbu dodged expertly. They soon used in unison a flash tag and kunai as they jumped off of adjacent buildings.

Before the kunai hit, mud from the soaked ground sprang up and intercepted the kunai, but not the flash. Blinded from the flash, several slashes were made by both Tiger and Weasel, disabling the Hostiles arms. But in some sick twisted, well, twist, the man pulled out two exploding kunai, one headed toward Weasel, the other towards Tiger. Both Anbu smirked when the kunai missed target, and they soon took off in a burst of speed. Without even muttering a Jutsu, the man died with a sword in his chest. Itachi smirked when he removed his sword, until he noticed something wrong. Chakra was gathering near the body. Before he and Tiger could react, a whisper flooded the area.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha** (Clone Great Explosion)**.**"

The explosion rocked the surrounding area. The massive amount of chakra used in the blast devastating anything within a 8 ft. Radius, but that didn't mean a shockwave stayed within those five-feet. Two bodies flew from the debris, one hitting a nearby building, the other skidding across the ground like a skipping stone, and a small piece of paper flew across the street, flames searing it's edges. The word Reinforcement in Kanji written across it's face.

Just after the blast, a shadow jumped from a nearby roof, a blank mask on his face. Root.

The Root Operative walked slowly toward the downed man on the street, ignoring the struggling one that flew into the building. With his little clone feat, he was almost out of chakra. With the rain dousing the area, the only remnants that explosions were here a second ago was the ash-stained ground.

As he came to a halt infront of the cloaked man, he unsheathed his ninjato. Raising it high above his head, he brought the full force of his swing onto the cloaks mid-section. With a sick crunch, the Root member was satisfied with his work. He turned around to deal with the other in the rubble, only to come face to face with a pair of Sharingan eyes. The rest you probably know from another Anbu. The man slit his own throat when he saw no way out. I'll let you figure out what he saw no way out of. But I'll tell you this, his triumphant attitude was his downfall.

...

Itachi stared down at the body in front of him. That was the cruel world of shinobi. No mercy. Especially to a man that was about to kill you. Itachi stared at his ripped cloak, the one now covering a decimated piece of wood. He reached down and picked up the soaked, splintered cloak, opting to wrap it around his waist then over his body.

He ran towards his downed comrade. Finding him out cold, Itachi picked Tiger up and placed him over his shoulder. With his partner secure, Itachi jumped out of the rubble.

He stepped back onto the muddy street, finding much ash covering the ground, along with quite a few craters. There were surprisingly no shinobi at the scene as of yet. He looked towards the bloodied ground, finding the body still laying as he left it. Itachi moved towards the bloody head, pulling the mask off the man. He placed it on his belt, he would show the incoming Anbu what he found.

Looking towards the apartment, he immediately ran towards it, great exhaustion, or what looked like it, in his steps. A giant hole was on the side of the apartment Naruto lived in. Jumping through the hole, he set Tiger onto a nearby chair and checked the rooms. He found nothing, except pieces of wood and furniture scattered about.

Itachi knew when it happened. When the Root Operative threw the two kunai. One did head for Tiger, but the other went towards the apartment. Itachi felt a head ache coming on. It was his fault. Clutching the blank mask on his belt, he felt it snap as his fist clenched. He was going to find Naruto. He still had a mission, and by Kami, he would finish it. He still needed to figure out that strange boy or it would drive him insane.

Looking towards Tiger, he decided to leave him for the others to find. Throwing the pieces of the Root's mask near the bloody body, Itachi jumped into the night.

...

Two blobs raced through the trees, dodging and landing on tree branches like experts.

Who were they?

They were Mercenaries that made their way to the boy when both Itachi and Tiger were distracted. They had waited for their recruiter to join them awhile ago, but it seemed he was defeated. Information now-days really did suck.

Now here they were, running from Konoha ninja that were sure to be on their tail. They opted for speed at the moment then be aware of their surroundings. They proceeded through the thick forests on their way to the pick-up area, a town a little ways from Konoha.

The Mercenaries flipped through the air before coming to a stop in front of a clearing. They were sure there was no one following them at the moment. The Merc. on the left slowly set down the bag that was over his shoulder, a distinct shape of a humanoid was visible inside it. Throwing it to the ground, he and his partner pulled a small boy out.

The boy was cut in many places, most likely from shrapnel from something, bruises that indicated rough treatment, and a black-eye to sport on his face. His blonde-hair sagged down over his eyes, wet with sweat and the ever-poring rain. It looked like the boy went through a beating. That wasn't far from the truth. This child was Naruto.

The Merc. kicked the boy to the ground, telling him to face the field. After no reply the man kicked him again, this time in the side. The boy landed in a heap on the ground. He was tired, and the restraints on his hands and feet made getting back up impossible. Looking toward his companion, The Mercenary said in a creepy-voice.

"Say want to have some fun?"

His Partner stared at him in a disgusted manner.

"Are you kidding me? You sick-twisted bastard!"

He could only smack his head. Shaking his head back forth, he uttered out.

"No, no! Not that! Your the twisted one! I mean to say have the kid run into the field, let us chase him. You know? I haven't had a good exercise in awhile. We should be able to kick back sometimes!"

His partner listened to him. He did think that they needed to ease the pressure of this mission... Nodding his head, he liked having a bit of fun as well.

"Go ahead, but if we lose him, The Employer will most likely have our heads."

Grinning in a sadistic way, the man pulled the boy up by the hair, the boy wincing and crying out in pain at the brutality. The man leaned in and undid the restraints on the boy's arms and legs, and pushed the boy into the tall grass.

"Run little demon! You'll pay if we catch you! Run, run as fast as you can!" Grinning, he emphasized his point of running by throwing a kunai at the boy's feet. Startled, Naruto took off in a mad dash out into the field. He had to get away.

...

The two men waited a bit for the boy to get a good start. Rushing out into the field, much faster than the small boy, they found him with little effort.

Surrounding the boy, one Merc. brought the bag back out. He tossed it over his shoulder while holding the restraints in his other hand.

"You have no where to run boy."

Backing up, Naruto could only watch in horror as they approached him. Crying out he said.

"What are you doing! I never did anything bad to you!"

The Mercenaries both laughed. Who did this kid think he was?

"It's not what you did to us! It's what you did to our employer! Now be a good boy and come here so we can bring you to him and collect our money!"

Naruto backed even farther up, edging ever slowly away from them. He was tired, he wasn't cut out at running away from shinobi, even though these mercenaries weren't as fast, they still were faster then him. He did have God-like stamina, but even he had his limits. Giving in to his exhaustion, the adrenalin that was in system started to become stronger. He felt all his muscles relax, his inner strength rose. But, he was a kid. What could he do against armed mercenaries?

Just when a Merc. was about to grab the boy, he fell to the ground, throat slit, and poor Naruto was in the way of the blood that flew out.

When the other Merc. saw his partner killed, he quickly started to move backwards, but not before a shadow announced.

"**Suiton: Suigadan** (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)**.**"

The rain in the air immediately formed a spinning drill in three places around the Mercenaries body. He didn't stand a chance when all three Pressurized Spinning Water drills pierced his chest.

Itachi jumped to the side of the dead Mercenary, panting up a storm. Running non-stop did that to you. That and using a B-Ranked jutsu right afterwards. Feeling something on his legs, he looked behind him to see a blood covered Naruto cluching his shirt tightly. He smiled at this encounter.

"Subashi-bo(Thank you), nagaremono(Stranger)." Naruto trusted the masked man, he had seen others with masks watching him before. When he asked jijii who they were, he just replied,

'They are your guardian angels, Naruto. Trust them. They'll protect you.'

Itachi looked down at the boy, he ruffled his hair a bit and knelt down to his eye level. He was about to pick the boy up until he felt a strong chakra presence closing in on his postion.

"D**ouitashimashite(You are Welcome), now you must leave here, Naruto."**

**Naruto looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Itachi just put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, ignoring his confusion.**

**"Naruto, do you want to stay in Konoha?"**

**It was a hard question for a child of six years to answer, but Itachi needed to ask him it. Naruto's confused face turned to one of complete seriousness. It was funny to see a child put on that type of expression.**

**"Well, I guess... It's nice that jijii is there..."**

**Itachi stared into the boys eyes.**

**"Naruto, besides your jijii, would you want to stay in Konoha?"**

**Naruto stared at the ground. He didn't like where this was going.**

**"Iza(Well), I don't know. Not really, I only have jijii, and you angels."**

**Itachi smiled behind his mask. Angels? He liked that name. His smile turned serious just then.**

**"Naruto, go away, run far away. I might not be there all the time to protect you. The people that hurt you are growing stronger. They will try to hunt you down, but I won't let them. If you ever, see a person with a mask that is similar to mine. Run. They aren't angels. If you run, they will be the devils reincarnate."**

**Naruto stared at Itachi long and hard, processing the information. He then held his head high.**

**"Subashi-bo! I won't let you down!"**

**Naruto unhooked his hands from Itachi, and started to walk away from Konoha, into the tall grass once ****again. He walked a good 10 feet before looking back at Itachi. Giving him a thumbs up, Itachi yelled once more.**

**"Run Naruto! Live your dreams! Find your precious people!"**

**With a new hope in his chest, Naruto set off on his new journey. He ran across the field, faster than he had ever before!**

**Itachi waved to the boy as he passed the tree-line, a smile on his face as he watched Naruto run away to find his place in the world. He knew life now was going to be difficult. **

**"You know I will have to send Anbu after him." Well, speak of the devil. It just got difficult.**

**Itachi immediately turned around to the source of the voice, finding old Sarutobi standing before him.**

**"Ho-Hokage, sir!"**

**Sarutobi let out a laugh.**

**"I'd never thought I would see the day when Itachi's defenses were down!"**

**Itachi lowered his hand to his side, he gave a laugh as well.**

**"Neither did I."**

**Both of the men's faces then turned stoic. The seriousness rising once again.**

**"As I said, I will have to send Anbu after the boy, and no doubt Danzo will to."**

**"I have complete faith in the boy that he will not get captured."**

**Sarutobi smiled at Itachi.**

**"Your not the only one Itachi."**

**He turned slowly back toward Konoha, his back facing Itachi.**

**"Good work, Weasel."**

**Itachi yet again let a smile creep over his face.**

**"Aye-Aye, Sir."**

* * *

**I really don't know how this chapter turned out. It was really just on the fly. So any bad grammar mistakes are all my fault, or Apple's Spelling Correcter. Now to get to business!**

**Now the reason why Itachi isn't all dark with malice or along the lines of that is...**

**1: His brother is younger, so instead of him being Naruto's age, the others that Naruto grew up with are ****about 5 years younger (I'll explain this later), so Itachi is more caring because who wouldn't be when you had a new baby brother that smiled whenever he saw you?**

**2: He watched Naruto for quite awhile now. It's only right for him to grow alittle attached, even if Anbu are not meant to have those attachments.**

**Now with the whole Five years older Naruto is because of the storyline. I really don't want a ten-year old going into the Mist Village and defeating the 4****th**** Mizukage. I like a 14-year old going in and kicking his butt much better, considering it's more believable. I said more believable. Doesn't mean he will own Yagura with a snap of his fingers. Well Those are my reasons. Hope this chapter didn't suck.**

**I hope to make some bigger chapters, but I just didn't have a computer to work on over the break. Also, you know how hard it is to type with a Ipod. Comment on what I should work on more because, I'd love to add that to my writing!**

**See ya!**


End file.
